


Soup

by imaloser74



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slight Chensung, haechan pranking, hes a little shit, renjun and jeno r an underrated ship, they r so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Sometimes good things do happen because of Donghyuk's pranks.(Aka. the noren fic that I rly needed to write)





	

It started off with Donghyuk pulling a prank.  
‘Honestly when did it not,’ Jeno thought.  
It was a regular day, Jeno had stayed after basketball practice with Mark and Jaemin to finish a project when Donghyuk found them.  
“What did you do?” Mark suspiciously asked as soon as Donghyuk sat down with a smirk on his face.  
“Why do you always think I did something?” He said, defensively.  
Jaemin gave him a side glance and raised his eyebrows. Donghyuk rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the table.  
“Ok so maybe I did something, but you guys are gonna get a kick out of it.  
“Oh dear god not again.” Jeno sighed. “Whose life have you messed with this time?”  
“The rest of the basketball team.” Donghyuk said slyly.  
The boys sat in shock as they processed what their friend had just told them.  
Mark spoke up first,  
“You do know Renjun, Chenle and Jisung are included in that right? They didn’t leave early like us.”  
“Oh I am quite aware.” Donghyuk said, rubbing his hands together, mocking an evil genius.  
“What did they ever do to you?” Jeno asked, more than slightly worried for his friends.  
“Calm down lover boy, they’ll be fine.”  
“Who are you calling lover boy?”  
“Yeah, it’s not like you're any better.” Jaemin interjected.  
Donghyuk quickly elbowed Jaemin in the side before continuing.  
“Woah woah not the time, don’t you want to hear what I did?”  
The boys nodded, Mark disregarding his confusion about what Jaemin had said.  
“I may have put Chicken Bouillon in some of the shower heads in the boys locker room.” Donghyuk admitted.  
Mark let out a low whistle.  
“They are going to kill you. You know there's no way they will think someone else did that.”  
“It’s ok, after this we can call it even.” Donghyuk chuckled.  
Jeno sighed once again, “I don’t even want to know what they did to you. Just try to get killed after you’ve paid me back for lunch.” 

♡♡♡

Jeno, Jaemin, Mark and Donghyuk sat outside in the sun, waiting for their friends to inevitably come out and ambush them. Mark’s books were strewn out on the grass as he tried to teach Donghyuk some English phrases. Jeno sat a few feet back with Jaemin, watching the friends.  
“I don’t know how they don’t realize it.” Jaemin stated.  
“Yeah well that’s romance for you.” Jeno replied.  
Jaemin turned to look at him.  
“Ha, you’re one to talk.”  
“Be quiet, I’ve heard enough from you today.”  
Jaemin smiled, “No I don’t think you have actually.”  
Jeno was about to push Jaemin and tell him to stop teasing but a door slamming open interrupted.  
“I can’t believe him! I smell like chicken soup now, how am i supposed to get this off?”  
Donghyuk chuckled evilly as he watched Renjun yell to the two younger boys. They hadn’t noticed their friends on the grass yet and Donghyuk used this to his advantage, casually hiding behind Mark.  
“Hyung it’s ok, really. Just go home and wash off.” Chenle comforted. “Use lots of soap.” He added as an afterthought.  
Renjun looked sad and Jisung reached out to pat his arm.  
“I know it’ll come out but I wanted to hang out with.. people today.”  
Chenle nodded in understanding as Jisung finally noticed the bunch of boys on the ground. He cleared his throat and pointed when he had their attention.  
“Excuse me while I kill Donghyuk.” Renjun stated calmly, starting to walk towards the others. 

Donghyuk latched onto Mark as Renjun calmly made his way over.  
“Oh now you’re gonna get it.” Jaemin laughed, he and Jeno moving closer to get a front row seat.  
Renjun brushed a hand through his wet hair as he sat down. “That’s cute and all,” He gestured to the skinship, “But I have a question.”  
“Yeah?” Donghyuk prompted.  
“How fast can you run?”  
“You’ll just have to find out won’t you?” Donghyuk said as he got up and bolted away, Renjun chasing closely after.  
Everyone got up and ran after them to see what would go down, Mark and Jaemin getting their phones out to film.  
Renjun finally caught up and lunged, grabbing Donghyuk and bringing him to the ground. As Mark and Jaemin filmed the chaos with Chenle screaming in the background, Donghyuk burst out laughing.  
“Guys! Guys oh my god! He really smells like soup! This is the best thing I’ve ever done!”  
Renjun stilled, getting up and kicking Donghyuk in the leg. “I can’t believe you.”  
Jeno walked forward, leaning in to smell Renjun. “It can’t be that bad- Oh wow… huh, ya I guess it is pretty strong.”  
Renjun froze, petrified. “Nononono get away from me.” He said and pushed Jeno away, finally getting the strength to move again.  
Jeno laughed, pulling Renjun back to wrap his arms around his waist. “It’s ok, I like soup.”  
Renjun’s face turned beet red and he hid in his hands.  
“Oh my god (chenle voice) you guys are so cute.” Chenle voiced, breaking the silence.  
Jeno blushed, remembering that his friends were all still standing there. He let go of Renjun, getting a pointed glance from Jaemin.  
Mark stuck his hand out, pulling Donghyuk back up. “So uh do you guys want to let Renjun get cleaned up and then go to the park?”  
“Yeah sounds like a good idea, let’s go.” Renjun said quickly, leading the others back to get their stuff. Jeno jogged up to walk with Renjun as the others walked further behind them.  
“Wild am I right? I didn’t even plan for this to be a matchmaking prank.” Donghyuk laughed. “I’m kind of upset that Jisung and Chenle didn’t fall for it though.”  
“You should be happy I’m not telling coach you know.” Mark changed the subject.  
“You’re such a suck up.”  
“No I’m the team captain.”  
“Oh stop flirting all ready.” Jisung spoke up, successfully shutting them up. Chenle giggled, throwing an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. Mark and Donghyuk avoided eyes as the boys picked up their bags and started heading to Renjun’s house.

♡♡♡

“Ok I’ll just be like 10 minutes, don’t break anything.” Renjun warned, leaving his friends in his bedroom as he went to the bathroom.  
Jeno sat down in a desk chair, spinning around to see Donghyuk pushing Chenle off the bed so he could be closer to Mark. Mark, who had been watching Jisung play with a bug on the window, scooted closer to Donghyuk.  
Chenle got up to flip off Donghyuk and soon joined Jisung at the window. Jeno was pulled from his thoughts as Jaemin shoved his phone in his hands.  
“Watch this.”  
Jeno only looked a little confused before pressing the play button. On the screen was the video Jaemin had taken of Renjun tackling Donghyuk to the grass. Jeno laughed and was about to give the phone back when the video he thought was ending continued.  
“Jaemin wha-”  
Jaemin shushed him, “No just keep watching.”  
On screen the camera blurred but soon focused again. Jeno blushed profusely as he saw himself holding Renjun’s waist from behind and speaking about how he liked soup.  
“Jaemin oh god no delete that.” Jeno complained as the phone was stolen back.  
“Not in a million years.” Jaemin laughed. “You needed to see how much that affected him, you are so blind.”  
“You really are, you guys flirt all the time and nothing ever happens.” Jisung said, meticulously placing a ladybug on Chenle’s nose.  
“Exactly, thank you Jisung.”  
Jisung nodded, smiling as Chenle squealed because the ladybug tickled. 

“You should make a move when we go to the park.” Donghyuk said, looking over at Jeno as he pet Mark’s hair.  
“You’re one to talk.” Jeno retaliated.  
“Am I?”  
“Yes very.”  
Donghyuk paused, thinking.  
“Then what am I doing right now?” He said, turning away from Jeno and kissing Mark.  
“Well finally, god damn.” Renjun exclaimed from the doorway.  
Jeno jumped two feet, startled beyond belief. “When did you get here?” He asked.  
“Just now, why? Did something happen other than that?” He gestured to Donghyuk and Mark, still making out.  
“No no, that would be it.” Jeno replied.  
“Yeah, oh Renjun just remind me, I have to send you a video later.” Jaemin said, winking at Jeno. 

♡♡♡  
After they had gotten Mark and Donghyuk to stop “sucking face” as Chenle put it, they walked down to the park.  
Jisung and Chenle ran to the swings first thing while Jaemin climbed to the top of the slide and sat down to watch.  
“Oooo look there’s a tunnel.” Mark pointed, grabbing Donghyuk’s hand and pulling him along.  
“We both know why they went in there.” Jeno laughed.  
“Yup.” Renjun sighed, he looked around for a bit until he turned and pointed to a big tree. “We should try to climb that, it looks fun.”  
Jeno nodded, making his way to the tree with Renjun. After a minute of looking up in awe Renjun asked a crucial question, “How are we gonna get up there?”  
“Ummm, how about you jump and I hold you up so you can reach that branch?”  
“Good plan.”  
Renjun stood under the branch as Jeno held onto his sides behind him.  
“You ready?”  
Renjun nodded, raising his arms up to be able to grab the branch when Jeno lifted him.  
“Alright, 3… 2… 1!” Renjun jumped right on time as Jeno started lifting, only for a second though because Renjun caught the branch and was now lifting himself into the tree.  
As soon as Renjun was safely in the tree he reached out and helped Jeno climb up.  
“Woah you can see everything from up here.” Jeno said as they climbed higher.  
“Is Jisung stuck in that kids swing…?” Renjun asked, moving branches out of the way to see better.  
“Yeah, I think he is.” Jeno replied, bursting into laughter with Renjun.  
“Oh my god I hope Jaemin is recording that.” He said, wiping away tears.  
Renjun agreed, sitting in a big groove in the tree and patting a spot next to him, obviously wanting Jeno to sit there.  
Smiling, Jeno took his phone out of his pocket and sat down. While he was checking the time, Renjun looked over and saw his lockscreen, which was a selfie of them both.  
“I’m touched, you chose me over Super Junior.” Renjun said, laughing and leaning into Jeno.  
“You’re silly, I love this picture. We look so cute.”  
“Don’t we always.”  
“Well not me but you do.” 

Jeno froze, realizing what he has said and waiting for his friend to be weirded out, but it never happened. He looked over and was met with a smiling, blushing Renjun.  
“You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know that?”  
Jeno didn’t respond, he was too preoccupied with freaking out as Renjun got closer to him.  
“Do you wanna know something?” Renjun whispered and Jeno nodded.  
“I heard your conversation with Jaemin in my room…”  
“You.. did?” Jeno said, surprised, his nerves going wild.  
“I did.” He giggled, “The others were right, we really are blind. You more than me.”  
Renjun leaned in and pecked Jeno on the lips quickly before burying his face in Jeno’s shirt due to embarrassment.  
Jeno broke out into a grin and pulled the chinese boy up from his shirt to give him a hug. They pulled apart and Renjun bit his lip. “Umm can I kiss you again?”  
Jeno nodded, leaning in to properly kiss the smaller boy.  
Suddenly Jeno’s phone started to ring and they had to break apart so Jeno could answer.  
“Jaemin what do you want?” Jeno said, unhappiness evident in his voice.  
“Well don’t you sound grumpy, I take it that I interrupted something?”  
“I’ll tell you later, go rescue Jisung out of that swing ok?”  
“He kissed you first didn’t he? Put me on speaker I want to congratulate him for being smart.”  
“Godbyeeee Jaemin, I have a boyfriend to get back to.” Jeno said, hanging up.  
Renjun laughed and circled his arms around Jeno’s neck.  
“Do you think they would mind if we stayed up here a bit longer?”  
“Well seeing as Mark and Donghyuk aren’t moving anytime soon and Jisung is still stuck I’d say no.”  
Renjun smiled, “Good.” He said and leaned in to kiss his new boyfriend once again. 

♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> After I read all the Renjun and Jeno fics I just had to write one myself. This literally only took a few hours that's how excited I was to do this. (also if its a bit crappy lol) Leave me comments omg I'd love to talk :)


End file.
